Terpukau
by Berchtwald Necromander
Summary: Dalam langkah hidup yang memanjakanmu, ada hal paling berharga mengitarinya. Menari bersamamu, seperti mandi cahaya Bulan yang hangat. [JunxAnzu]


**Terpukau**

 **Dalam langkah hidup yang memanjakanmu, ada hal paling berharga mengitarinya. Menari bersamamu, seperti mandi cahaya Bulan yang hangat. [JunxAnzu]**

"Anzu-san, kau suka hadiah seperti apa?"

"Jun?!"

Aku menoleh, kudapati seorang lelaki muda berhelai biru tua berdiri tepat di belakangku. Ia tersenyum seperti biasa, senyum malu yang pada awalnya aku anggap tak biasa. Tubuhnya seolah bersinar di balik cahaya matahari yang panas, sengatnya membuat tubuh lelaki ini menghangat dan semakin hangat.

Aku bingung harus menjawab apa, jadi aku memikirkannya dulu sembari menyingkirkan sejumput rambut di dahiku. Aku sebenarnya tidak pernah memikirkan sampai sedetail ini jika soal hadiah, tapi karena ia menanyakannya aku harus menjawabnya bukan?

Sebelum menjawab, kubagi ruang untuk duduk pada lelaki ini, ia membuat ancang-ancang untuk duduk, lalu menatapku kaku. Hari ini Yumenosaki sangat sepi, anak-anak sedang mempersiapkan sesuatu untuk Festival. Aku sudah membuatkan banyak sekali kostum bagi mereka dan memberikan jadwal pada masing-masing grup, aku juga sudah memastikan kalau Leo tak kabur lagi.

Dan soal Eden...

Seperti yang terlihat, aku sudah melihat anak-anak Eden sejak 6 hari terakhir, mereka lumayan atraktif dari apa yang aku lihat dan Makoto mulai merongrong bersama Akehoshi. Itu tandanya mereka sangat menikmati ini. Juga soal Jun... aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa menjadi sedekat ini dengan dia, sejak kejadian bersama Hiyori dan membeli gantungan kunci yang sama, aku menjadi sedikit ketergantungan padanya.

Dan kuakui ia memiliki senyum manis dan manik yang indah. Tentu saja aku memuji ini karena aku mengatakan apa yang aku lihat dan aku rasakan. Jabatan tangannya hangat dan ia memiliki jemari cantik yang lembut, itu terbukti ketika ia secara sengaja menarik jemariku untuk sebuah perhatian bergengsi.

"Jun, kenapa kau tak memberikan hadiah sesuatu yang di sukai orang tersebut? Seperti sesuatu yang dapat diingatnya setiap kali ia melihatmu?"

Dari sudut pandangku, aku tahu bahwa Jun sedang memikirkan yang aku katakan, ia selalu melakukan itu. Maniknya menatap lurus langit, terpaku sejenak oleh suasana yang tentram, ia berbalik untuk menatapku, tapi tidak ada senyuman di sana, hanya tatapan kosong yang dermawan, sejenak manik kami saling bertemu, sebelum aku berpaling dan berkata...

"Jun, kau harus tanya..."

Ia membuat jeda yang agak lama hanya ada senandung yang berulang dan terus berulang terdengar di telingaku, masuk ke kepala dan tersimpan di memori kenangan. Jun selalu menyanyikan lagu itu, lagu yang sama ketika ia menunjukkannya saat pertemuan kedua. Seorang penyanyi wanita dengan suara lembut, Jun bilang itu favoritenya dan ia selalu mendengarkan itu setiap saat.

Aku pernah sekali melihat Jun memainkan lagu itu dengan instrumen lain dan Hiyori bilang itu dibuat ulang ketika Jun sedang mengamati detik-detik kelopak Sakura terjatuh. Seleranya ini tak biasa, tapi aku bilang kepadanya bahwa itu sesuatu yang keren. Bagiku, sesuatu yang tak biasa itu keren.

"Aku akan bertanya, tapi apa Anzu-san yakin dia akan menerimanya?"

Aku mulai tertawa, kuanggap ungkapan barusan sangat lucu, bukan lucu sih sebenarnya, tapi terdengar agak aneh ketika aku mendengar ia berkata begitu, Jun itu selalu antusias pada segalanya dan anak yang mempunyai semangat kuat, dia sering marah jika Hiyori mulai menganggu karena ia merasa itu hal tak penting.

Tapi dalam kasus ini, mengapa ia begitu panik?

"Kau tahu, Jun? Tidak pernah ada kasus orang yang menolak hadiah dari seorang Idol semacam kau. Tanya saja Hiyori!"

"Aku rasa jika itu dirimu mungkin itu benar, Anzu-san. Aku sudah tanya pada Hiyori dan dia tidak tahu, jadi dia menyuruhku agar aku bertanya padamu sebelum bertanya pada anak Yumenosaki yang lain."

"Begitu ya..." Suara yang keluar dari mulutku terdengar seperti helaan napas, mungkin aku bingung harus menjawab apa atau memberikan solusi macam apa.

"Ya, hal semacam itu baru saja terjadi padaku, Anzu-san."

Kemudian aku ingin bertanya. Pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba melintasi pikiranku, aku sebenarnya tidak terlalu suka bertanya tentang hal pribadi, tapi pada kasus ini aku sangat menikmati obrolannya. Obrolan yang aku lakukan bersama Jun.

"Jika aku boleh tahu itu hadiah untuk siapa? Pasti dia orang yang sangat spesial dan selalu kau pikirkan, kau sampai bingung begitu."

...sebetulnya aku penasaran, karena sejak tadi Jun tak menyebutkan sebuah nama. Dan aku jadi kesulitan hanya untuk mengeluarkan saran yang asal-asalan.

Dengar, jika kau mencintai seseorang dari dalam hatimu, menyebutkan namanya itu hal yang paling penting.

Setelah pertanyaan itu keluar, aku mendengar tawa kecil dari Jun, ia mulai menepuk-nepuk kakinya sendiri dan tersenyum salah tingkah. Dia selalu begitu, aku tak pernah merespons atau mengomentari, itu sesuatu yang tak perlu dikomentari.

"Nenekku..." Ia menjawab begitu. Spontan dan entah kenapa aku jadi sedikit lega.

"Hm?"

"Ya, Nenek akan berulang tahun, nanti minggu depan. Setiap tahun aku memberinya hadiah, tapi tahun ini aku tak tahu harus memberikan apa padanya."

"Apakah Nenekmu pernah mengatakan sesuatu yang manis? Maksudku, sesuatu yang menjurus pada hal yang tak kau sadari ketika kau bicara dengannya?"

Aku tak tahu apakah ia mengerti maksud dari ucapanku, tapi melihat dari gelagatnya Jun sepertinya tahu apa maksudnya. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel, mencari sesuatu di balik sana dan terus berbicara...

"Nenekku itu sakit sejak aku SMP, Ibuku bilang Dimensia. Tapi, Nenek mengingatku, namaku dan segalanya. Nenek suka sekali mendengar semua ceritaku, ketika aku bilang bahwa aku ingin jadi seorang penyanyi ia yang paling mendukungku! Ia selalu mendengarkan aku bernyanyi."

Aku tersenyum kecil, mendengarnya buatku teringat oleh seseorang yang sangat penting dalam hidupku. Keluarga.

"Aku tahu hadiah apa yang bagus untuk Nenekmu. Apa kau ada acara besok? Aku bisa mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

.

.

.

Saat ini adalah di mana musim gugur berlangsung begitu lambat, aku menyukai setiap detik yang berlangsung selama musim ini. Meski ini bukan musim favoriteku, tapi aku suka terjebak di dalamnya, menari seperti cendikiwan pintar yang alami.

Aku mengatakan pada Jun bahwa hadiah untuk Neneknya akan terdengar ajaib dan keren. Menambahkan atasku padanya kalau aku memiliki kenalan baik hati yang penuh minat. Ia setuju dan mengucapkan terima kasih, aku menjadi bahagia mendengarnya.

Waktu itu Jun datang dengan keadaan yang tak biasa, ada syal biru yang melilit leher juga jaket hitam yang baru aku lihat. Dia bilang ia mengambil sembarang di lemari, tapi aku yakin ia memikirkan matang-matang soal pakaian yang akan ia kenakan.

Dia wangi sekali, ada aroma yang membuatku nyaman ketika ia berdiri di sebelahku. Jemarinya terasa lebih hangat dari biasanya dan dia tidak mau melepas tautan itu sebelum kami sampai di tujuan.

Tempat itu adalah di mana kau akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang ajaib yang belum pernah kau temui dan hadiah yang aku tunjukkan pada Jun akan menjadi sangat istimewa nantinya, pastinya, aku tahu itu semua.

"Kotak Musik dengan suaraku di dalamnya terdengar keren, Anzu-san. Kau selalu membuat segalanya menjadi sangat menarik..." Ia memuji, terdengar syahdu.

"Aku dengar yang seperti itu dari Akehoshi. Dia punya banyak kenalan yang memesona dan aku pernah ke sini bersama Leo juga Izumi."

"Kau tahu? Ketika aku merekam suaraku, kemudian memasukannya ke Kotak Musik, aku memikirkan banyak hal. Termasuk dirimu, terima kasih."

Mendengar itu aku sedikit senang dan aku tersenyum tanpa henti di sepanjang perjalanan pulang kita. Jun terus bercerita tentang Neneknya dan dia bilang mereka sangat dekat seperti kelopak demi kelopak bunga Sakura. Ya, aku mengibaratkan dengan hal semacam itu, karena aku tidak terlalu paham soal rasa ini.

"Eh, Anzu-san. Aku mendapatkan sebuah undangan..."

"Apa?"

Kami berhenti sejenak, Jun menyimpan tas karton belanjaan padaku. Setelahnya merogoh saku jaket hitam itu, ia terlihat agak antusias, melihat rona merah di wajahnya aku tahu kalau ia sedang menciptakan suasana agak romantis.

Ia menatapku takjub dan aku tersihir. "Anzu-san, apa kau suka menari? Aku punya undangan seperti acara Pesta Topeng atau semacamnya! Aku ingin mengajakmu, apa kau mau?"

 **A/N : yep! Karena saya udah janji bakalan bikin FF couple ini lagi pada seseorang makanya saya buat lagi! Terima kasih kpd teman-teman yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca ini, terima kasih juga kpd Ada Band atas lagu manis dengan lirik romantis "Karena Wanita Ingin Dimengerti" hingga terciptalah FF ini, rekomendasi banget lagunya. Pastikan untuk lihat lirik lagunya karena si penyanyi kurang jelas pelafalannya bagi saya xD Sekali lagi terima kasih, love you all..**


End file.
